theadventuresofomarfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Slash Interview
Below is an interview conducted by Omar067. He is interviewing Agent Slash. ---- 'Q: ' So what inspired you to create The Adventures of Team Avatar? 'A: '''Well, I was inspired by FrodotheHutt's fanon, Book 4: Air. Reading Book 4: Air was not only what got me into fanon in the first place but it also made me want to make a post-war fanon. Also, I wanted to make the show in my own way telling the story of what happened after the war. ---- '''Q: ' What was your biggest test you had to go through while writing this fanon? 'A: '''Well my biggest test for writing this fanon was deciding how frequently to post chapters. In fact, any of my subscribers can tell you that I still have that problem today. XD I came up with the series so quickly and I had already planned out the first three chapters in my head and as the fanon continued, that problem continued with it. I hope that is a good enough of an answer. ---- '''Q: ' So, what gave you the idea to create an antagonist like Jun? 'A: ' Well, I was creating the fanon and coming up with the idea for it where it was going to be Team Avatar simply finding and defeating all of their old enemies but I realized that that would not work and that I needed a main villain. So, I took all of the attributes that I thought were perfect for a villain such as a dark, menacing personality and a hiiden identity behind his mask and thus Jun was born. ---- 'Q: ' So, Azula appears in this fanon. What plans do you have for her? Will she play a big role in the story? 'A: ' Yes. She is already a vital part of the story. Azula has been Jun's most loyal follower except for "The New Member" where she spoke out against him. As for her future, I cannot reveal too much but I can say we will see more than one quarrel between her and her master. ---- 'Q: ' In most fanons that take place after the war, some writers have trouble making the characters act like they act in the show. How did you make readers feel like they are actually reading about the characters that were from the original series. 'A: ' Well, I always try to represent characters as best as I can while maintaining their personalities, no matter what I am doing. I feel I have done that pretty well. I have even had a couple of users comment on that subject before. ---- 'Q: ' Who is your favorite character to write about in your fanon? 'A: ' Well that is a tough call. I love writing for Suki and Hong Wu a lot and getting into their rivalry but I must say my favorite character to write about is Jun. ---- 'Q: ' You've completed Book 1 of your fanon. Do you think Book 1's reception was good and can you tell us what we can expect from book 2. 'A: ' I think Book 1 was well recieved. I have also finished Book 2 so I will tel you what you can expect from Book 3. We will see Team Avatar take on a new member as they travel to Ba Sing Se to gain military support against the Sons of Ozai. We will also see Hong Wu on his own without Jun. Also, Toph gets a love interest. ---- 'Q: ' What kind of readers do you think will want to read The Adventures of Team Avatar? 'A: ' I have several pieces of the ending pieced in there such as Jun's identity (which I know everyone must be looking forward to) but I have not completely planned out the story's ending. However, it will lead up to the second fanon in the Slash Trilogy, Suki's Story. ---- 'Q: ' What goals do you plan for your fanon to meet? 'A: ' My ultimate goal is to get this fanon up to fanonbender status. Thank you to all of my subscribers who have kept reading. ---- Thanks for taking up some time to tell us a little bit about your fanon.